


Liebestraum No. 3

by whistlingwindtree



Series: Kasius/Sinara [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Classical Music, F/M, Faulnak is an ass, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree
Summary: Sinara is wary of Kasius' gift of a grand piano. What does he want in return?





	Liebestraum No. 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenInTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/gifts).



> For Lou, from the prompt [from a Tumblr post!](https://positive-memes.tumblr.com/post/185272076860/happy-neighbours)

_I should be happy._  

Sinara's heart fluttered wildly as she strode across the dais to receive her medal of honor, the only Private Second Class in the Imperial Army to receive it.

Outside, she was the picture of coolness, but inside, she was a wreck. She pasted a neutral expression and clenched her clammy fists as Faulnak's meaty hands pinned the ruby encrusted medallion on her, his fingers lingering too long to be appropriate and his eyes mocking her, as he brushed against her breast.

 _I hate them all,_ she thought as she inclined her head, pretending she was okay. It was second nature now, after months under Faulnak's command. A tingling at the base of her neck alerted she was being watched, and when she saw Kasius, Faulnak's younger brother at a position of honor on the dais, she stiffened.

He was a mystery. Her quick thinking had saved Kasius, and she'd put her life in danger to save him. 

 _I'm a fool, S_ inara mused. _Because I'd do it again._

 Kasius was still staring, and she boldly held his gaze, not caring about the class difference between them.

* * *

 

Sinara returned to her tiny flat with a note at the door that a package awaited her at the Royal Kree Post Office.  Knowing she hadn't ordered anything - her pay was too sparse for luxuries- she ignored the message, till she got a second and third notice. 

She wasn't prepared for what awaited.

A Bösendorfer Imperial grand piano, the size of her living room and probably costed more than a year wages. 

"Kasius, you idiot," Sinara sighed. Only he knew her secret passion for playing. "I'd rather cold cash."

* * *

 

Sinara didn't know what to text Kasius, so she decided to stick to facts. 

**The piano is beautiful.**

She frowned, not wanting to sound like she was fawning over him.

**But it's too big for my flat.**

**_Say no more,_ **Kasius replied and Sinara frowned even deeper. They had an odd relationship, she and Kasius. She had a niggling feeling her protected her from Faulnak, but Kasius never asked anything romantic of her. She was generally rude to him, yet he remained pleasant, his piercing blue eyes following her whenever they met, as he asked her the oddest questions. 

Her mind drifted to the first time they'd spoken.

 _What makes you happy?_ Kasius had kept a respectful distance even though it was a personal question. 

 _Music,_ she'd replied without thinking _._   _Playing the piano._ He'd nodded and walked off, his royal garb floating around, and the heady whiff of his scent still surrounding her.

"Leave it Kasius. The fool." Sinara trailed her fingers over the keys, wishing that she could keep such an extravagant gift. She spent the rest of the night playing knowing that she'd have to return the piano. It was above her station, and an extravagant gift, and took up all the space in her flat.

"I wish I could keep you." she sniffled, trailing her fingers on the keys. "It's not meant to be."

* * *

 

"He did _what_?" Sinara screeched the next day at work. 

"Uh-" Tye shuffled papers around. "You have a new apartment in the Royal Court. No additional cost to you. Courtesy of Kasius."

As Sinara enumerated loudly the reasons why she shouldn't, Tye made up his mind; admin work wasn't for him, maybe he should take that gig training Inhumans after all. 

 

* * *

 

Despite her initial protests, Sinara loved her new accommodations.  Her flat size quadrupled, and she had a den large enough for Kasius' gift with an adjoining balcony. Her meager belongings didn't' require the walk-in closet and other amenities, but extra space was nice. She had quiet, and room to meander about, something missing when she was growing up. 

She settled in nicely but then a week later troubling news came from the Royal City: Faulnak had died under mysterious circumstances. 

Sinara tried to quell the alarm ricocheting through her body. Did Kasius do this? He'd already gifted her so much-- what did he want in return?

She didn't have to wait long to get the answer as he appeared that very night. 

"I won't be your whore," Sinara growled, her chin up. "I came from nothing and if you think I'll-"

"My- er-?" Kasius coughed delicately, his cheeks turning a charming indigo. "Why would you think that?"

Sinara blinked, embarrassment flooding over her. Why would a royal son want _her,_ when he could have any voluptuous woman at his beck and call who'd probably be more agreeable?

"My apologies, my Lord-"

"So you play?" Kasius waved her apology away as he entered her quarters. "The Terrans swear by this. Who are your favorite composers?" And Kasius, who had read up on Mozart, Beethoven, and Bach, was surprised at Sinara's knowledge on the subject. Brahms, Grieg, and Mendelhossen were her favorites and the way her eyes lit up, and she gestured with her hands, Kasius fell a little bit more in love with her, and he endeavored to learn everything he could about Terran composers and the piano. 

"I can't possibly accept this," Sinara was saying, shuffling on her feet. "The new apartment. This expensive piano-"

"Not to worry," Kasius interrupted. "I will expect payment." He sketched a small bow, before turning around and exiting the flat.

Sinara gulped. She didn't _think_ Kasius was anything like this older brother, but maybe all the royal men were the same? 

That night, she practiced scales, and then on a whim, dug out old music sheets.

She had this beautiful piano, why not use it?

* * *

 

Over the following week, Sinara delved into music after work. 

Haydyn on Monday, Schubert on Tuesday, with the realization that she was woefully out of practice on Wednesday. More scales after work on Thursday, then Haydyn and Schubert again on Friday and Saturday.

On Sunday, she received a note under her door.

_A Humble request to the pianist._

_Liebestraum No. 3 in A Flat._

_-Kasius_

Sinara's chest grew warm and she felt as light as air. She didn't know this piece, but she would learn it for him.  

* * *

 She didn't care that every free moment went into practicing, and weeks later, she flung open her balcony doors, and with a great feeling, she poured her heart and soul into  _Liebestraum No. 3 in A Flat. W_ hen a rousing round of applause followed, Sinara made her mind up.

She was of the lower class but Kasius was _hers,_ she didn't care about protocol. 

 

* * *

 

 Kasius was shuffling papers on his desk when it was announced he had a visitor.

 "Sinara?" he frowned, standing up. "Are you okay? Why-?"

"Did you like my playing?" Sinara interrupted, striding across his office. "Truly?"

"Of course. It's perfect."

"My piano playing is  _horrible_ ," Sinara murmured, her mood lightening. "I'm dreadfully out of practice."

"Did someone tell you that?" Kasius grew serious and gently took her hand. "I'll have them-"

"Why is Faulnak dead? " Sinara squeezed his hand. "I need to know."

"He disrespected you," Kasius bowed. "My apologies it took so long."

"You really care for me?"

"Care?" Kasius grinned. "My dear, I love you."

Sinara shook her head, not sure what love meant, but knowing this was a lovely start in understanding.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
